


Mornings in Endor Hollow

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Day 7, F/M, Fluff, Gilmore Girls AU, damereycreationsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: It’s a typical morning in the small town of Endor Hollow, and as always, Poe and his teenaged son B.B. are headed to Rey’s Diner for breakfast.B.B. thinks there might be a reason his dad always gets extra pancakes.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 30
Kudos: 57





	Mornings in Endor Hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenofalltrades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades/gifts).



> It's the last day of Damerey Week! Once again, I have been so wowed by everyone's creativity!  
> For Day 7: Favorite AU/Free Day, Chocolate (chip pancakes?), and Forelsket (Norwegian) "The euphoria experienced as you begin to fall in love"
> 
> This one goes out to the wonderful edenofalltrades, who has saved quarantine for all of us with movie nights and many a cute doggo picture :D <3

“I’m just saying, Han never had any of it explained to him,” B.B. said as they walked down Main Street that morning. “After he gets out of the carbonite, I mean.”

Poe Dameron nodded, trying to keep up with his sixteen-year old son. He was getting smarter by the day, and it was taking more and more coffee to keep up with him. He was an awesome kid, kind and nerdy; with his dad’s head of dark curls and quick wit to match. “Like Darth Vader being Luke’s father, you mean?”

“Yes,” B.B. said. “But also the _hand._ ”

“Isn’t the father revelation kind of a bigger deal?” Poe asked, ducking around a giant display of pumpkins. Typical Endor Hollow this time of year.

“Yeah, but knowing Luke he’d probably drop the father news first and forget to tell him about the hand, and then one day Han is chilling out and he just SEES IT.”

“That idea has a sequel trilogy level of narrative consistency, buddy.”

B.B. grinned as they crossed the street. “Han could have spent the entirety of _Return of the Jedi_ harboring a secret conspiracy theory about Luke being a robot!”

“And _you,_ young man, need to get some breakfast in you if you’re gonna start pitching these ideas to Lucasfilm.”

B.B. shook his head and laughed as they walked, the autumn breeze finally becoming more of a chill as October came to an end. The town was still littered with traces of the month’s annual fall-themed Endor Hollow events—the harvest festival, the pumpkin patch, the decorate-your-own-scarecrow contest…and Poe and B.B. had participated in all of them.

Poe loved Endor Hollow. The little New England town had been the one place that welcomed him when he showed up here alone at seventeen, a single teenaged dad with a one-year-old in his arms. His high school girlfriend, Zorii, had dropped B.B. off with Poe one day and never looked back. Ever since then, it had just been Poe, B.B., and the eccentric residents of Endor Hollow.

“Whatever you do,” B.B. said as they stepped through the door to _Rey’s._ “Don’t piss Rey off by taking the donuts from the kitchen again.”

“The ones in the back are fresher, and I stand by that.”

“You’re not going to be able to stand by _anything_ if Rey beats the shit out of you,” B.B. said as they grabbed chairs at their usual table.

“If I what?”

Poe turned around to see Rey Skywalker, the diner’s proprietor and namesake, standing over their table with a suspicious look on her face.

“Nothing,” Poe said.

Rey put her hands on her hips and turned to B.B. “He was gonna take the donuts from the back again, wasn’t he?”

B.B. shrugged, feigning innocence.

Rey shook her head and rolled her eyes at them. She was dressed in one of her usual flannel shirts, her hair in a bun that was so messy it looked more like three than one, a pencil sticking out the back. She was used to Poe, B.B., and their Dameron antics by now—god knew they ate nearly every other meal here. She knew their usual orders, their controversial _Star Trek_ headcanons, the complex and ever-changing rules of salt and pepper packet soccer—the boys felt more like family at this point, and she knew life at the diner would be rather dull without them.

“What can I get you guys this morning?” Rey asked.

Poe smiled sheepishly. “A very particular kind of donut.”

“You’re not getting a donut from the back. Otherwise the donuts in the display would never get eaten. I’m running a _business_ here, Dameron.”

“Please?” Poe asked, and then winked at her outrageously.

“You can’t sail through life on charm alone, you know.”

“Maybe not for everything,” Poe said, keeping his stare on her. “It works on you though.” He winked again and kept staring.

“If I let you go back there and take a donut will you shut up about it?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.”

Poe pumped his fist and went behind the counter to the small kitchen to grab one of the hot donuts from the back. When he got back to the table, Rey was gone and B.B. was looking at him with disbelief.

“You are shameless, you know that?”

Poe bit into the donut. “Whatever,” he said. “We have better donuts here on the moral low ground.”

“The moral low ground?”

“If there’s a moral high ground, there’s a moral low ground.”

“Point is,” B.B. said. “You’re taking advantage of Rey.”

“What do you mean?”

“ _I mean,_ ” B.B. whispered. “Other customers have asked for donuts and she doesn’t give in.”

“She’s our friend,” Poe said, taking another bite. “She’s being friendly.”

“ _Come on_.”

“Come on what?”

“It’s more than that, Dad. I’ve seen the way she—”

Rey’s shadow approached the table. “Here we go...” she said, putting down a plate of eggs and bacon for B.B. “Your usual B.B., and for your Dad…” she said, laying down the plate. “Chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Thanks, Rey,” Poe said, smiling at her, and she went back behind the counter.

“Look at the menu,” B.B. said.

“We don’t use the _Rey’s_ menu, B.B. We’re _experts. Connoisseurs._ The primary patrons of this fine establishment.”

“Look,” B.B. said, pointing at the description for chocolate chip pancakes. “This says the meal comes with three pancakes and two pieces of bacon. Every time you order it you get like, five pancakes and six pieces of bacon.”

“You know that menu’s just like—it’s for decoration or for tourists or something. I don’t even think she follows it.”

B.B. pointed to the table next to them, where old Mrs. Mothma was about to dig into the same meal, except hers was exactly as the menu described.

“It’s just because she’s an old lady. She needs like ten calories a day.”

“ _Dad._ I’m telling you, Rey—”

Rey came back to refill Poe’s coffee, her eyebrows perking up again. “Talking about me behind my back again, are you?” she quipped.

“No,” Poe said. “B.B. was just wondering if…” He kicked his son under the table. “You were wondering something, right B.B.?”

“Uh,” he said, looking up at Rey. “What do you think Luke would tell Han Solo about first after he got out of the carbonite? His hand or his dad being Darth Vader?”

“His dad,” Rey said immediately. “The hand wouldn’t even cross his mind. Luke’s kind of dumb like that, bless him.”

“Told you,” B.B. said.

Rey stared down at them suspiciously again. “Any more pressing _Star Wars_ questions, gentlemen?”

“Uh,” B.B. said. “Is all the cheese there blue cheese?”

“What?” Rey asked.

“ _Ah,_ ” Poe said. “Blue milk, blue cheese. You, my son, are asking the real questions.”

“But,” B.B. pondered. “Is it just blue-colored cheese or does it taste like the blue cheese we have here?”

Poe raised his eyebrow. “An interesting point.”

Rey smiled, shaking her head fondly at the Dameron boys as she walked back behind the counter. The second she was gone, B.B. became deadly serious.

“It’s 7:30 and I have to catch the bus,” he said. “But first, we need to talk about how insanely oblivious you are.”

Poe leaned forward across the table. “You’re not seriously suggesting…?”

“Oh please,” B.B. said, looking far older than his sixteen years. “Rey’s been pining over you for as long as I can remember. I know it. The whole damn town knows it. She’s _cute_ , Dad. You should just ask her out.”

“And you’re basing this purely on the fact that she gives us more food than other people?”

“No,” B.B. said. “Rey is…Rey. She’s not going to flirt the way you would. She has a lot of walls up—but she’d let them down for you.”

“You really think so?” Poe asked, looking back behind the counter.

“I have a good hunch,” B.B. said. “Although, if you mess this up and we have to find a new place to eat breakfast, I’m never going to forgive you.”

Poe squinted. “Don’t you have somewhere to be? That place they keep all the youths during the day?”

“Yeah, yeah,” B.B. said, giving his dad a hug. “But I’m not kidding about this.”

The bell on the door jingled as B.B. made his way out and walked over to the bus stop. Poe sat back in his chair and finished off his coffee, thinking the conversation over. Maybe B.B. had a point. He usually did.

Poe looked over to the counter to see Rey in yet another argument with Armitage Hux, the town selectman.

“Well,” Rey said, crossing her arms as she stood behind the counter. “These mysterious ‘zoning laws’ you bring up certainly didn’t exist last week.”

“I can assure you they did, Ms. Skywalker,” Hux said. “Your parking lot extends exactly .7 feet into the park area. Something has to be done.”

“Then do it yourself, Hux,” Rey said, rolling her eyes.

“Today is the end of your refusal to adhere to town codes,” Hux sneered. “The end of this establishment acquiescing to disorder, the—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rey said, clearing a table. “We can talk about it at the town meeting. Meanwhile, maybe you can step outside. You look like you could use the sun.”

Hux grimaced and made his way out as Poe smiled to himself. He never got tired of watching Rey tell him to get lost.

_Rey._

Rey who he never went a day without seeing, who somehow, without him even realizing it, had become as essential to him as his morning cup of coffee or his evening jog. The woman who had been his friend here since day one, who had watched B.B. grow up, who was the only person in town who he felt truly understood how awesome of a kid he was. Rey who had always been there at the end of the day when something had gone wrong with work, or with Zorii, or when he was worried about being a good dad to B.B.

What would he be without her?

He watched her pull a pencil out of her bun as she laughed with a customer, and he thought about what B.B. had said—about what he’d said had been so _obvious._ Could it really be true? Could Rey, who was so tough and kind and wise (and so much better than he’d ever be…) could she really have feelings for _him_?

Poe finished up the last of his breakfast and got up to say goodbye to Rey. He watched her closely, looking for signs he may have missed all those times before.

“Hey,” Poe said, and he watched her with new eyes: the tiniest smile before her face returned to its neutral expression, her usual mask.

“The pancakes were especially good today,” Poe said, and he saw her eyes light up as he stared at her.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Rey said, blushing a little as she folded napkins.

“So I was wondering if you could help me with something,” he said, nervously playing with the edge of his denim jacket. “I’ve been thinking about getting a dog for a while, and god knows B.B. has been begging me since he could walk…but I don’t really know where to start. I was thinking maybe a Boston Terrier? And you always seem to know what you’re doing when it comes to D-O, and—”

“Oh, really? Nice!”

“Yeah!”

“I got D-O at an animal shelter up in Hartford,” she said. “I could take you there if you want.”

Poe smiled. “Really?”

“Of course,” Rey said. “I’m never going to pass up an opportunity to pet dogs.”

“Cool, um, great, I’ll uh,” Poe scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. “I’ll call you!”

“Okay.”

“And if you like,” Poe said. _What the hell Dameron—just go for it._ “We can go to dinner afterwards. Something nice—nicer than Ackbar’s Pancake World, at least.”

Rey was about to nod at his casual invitation, but when she looked up she saw the way he was staring at her and froze in surprise. _Oh, he means_ ** _that_** _kind of dinner._

“Yes,” she said, breaking into a huge smile and then sheepishly trying to hide it. “I’d…I’d like that a lot.”

“Awesome,” Poe said, nearly tripping over a chair as he made his way toward the door. “I’ll see you around then?”

“Or probably at dinner tonight unless you want your kid to starve.”

“Good point.”

He walked backwards out the door, smiling giddily at Rey until he was out on the sidewalk.

Back inside, Rey had a table full of customers complaining about the lack of free coffee refills.

Rey grabbed the carafe and headed over, filling each cup to the brim. “It’s on the house today,” she said, all smiles, and practically skipped behind the counter.


End file.
